la ultima noche
by SamOuji
Summary: En esta historia podremos ver quizás la batalla mas difícil de nuestro príncipe; la de decir adiós a su mujer... como en una noche todo puede cambiar y como puedes perder al ser mas amado. Como el tiempo pasa y las cosas dejan de ser igual. Veremos si Vegeta esta preparado para dejar ir a Bulma, al único lugar de donde el no la puede salvar.


_***los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a akira toriyama.**_

Capítulo 1: una noche melancólica

Ya han pasado bastantes años desde que la paz reina en la tierra, después de la batalla con el dragón de una estrella la vida para nuestros héroes se volvió tranquila.

Y con el paso del tiempo uno a uno de los guerreros Z fue pagando la cuenta que libraron en tantas ocasiones con la muerte.

Hasta que solo quedaron, la bella Bulma Brif, por decirle así, pues con los años su cabello azul como el mar se ha tornado blanco, su piel de porcelana ya estaba cubierta por arrugas y la vitalidad y enfuria que un día caracterizo a esta valiente científica era cosa del pasado; nuestro príncipe Vegeta, que parecía que desafiaba al tiempo, gracias a su herencia Sayajin, pues apenas se le notaba una o dos canas en su cabello negro en forma de flama. Y una ya desgasta y envejecida N18 que a pesar de tener un envejecimiento lento a comparación de un humano normal, ya no se le veía con los mismos ánimos desde que krilin murió.

La bella en intrépida Bulma ya caminaba con lentitud, los días en que gritoneaba y deambulaba de un lado a otro de la corporación capsula, que se la pasaba inventando en su laboratorio eran cosa del pasado. Ya llevaba varios días que solo se levantaba de su cama solo a comer, ya no tenía muchos ánimos, de repente se le veía caminar por los jardines de la corporación viendo a sus nietos jugar. Su príncipe solo veía como poco a poco está cada vez se alejaba de él, como perdía vida con el paso de los días, y aunque ella se aferraba a permanecer a su lado, él sabía que sus días estaban contados, que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo dejara y se reuniera con esos amigos que en ocasiones anhelaba y extrañaba.

Una noche antes de dormir ella abrazada de su príncipe le dijo:

- vegeta… príncipe mentiroso… no cumpliste tu promesa.- ríe por esto

-que dices mujer insolente… como que no cumplí mi promesa, siempre lo hago, soy un sayajin y nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas… así que dime según tu que no cumplí?—le dijo el príncipe un tanto enojado

-jajaj… o vegeta no seas exagerado, yo me refiero, mmm, bueno no tanto promesa más bien una condición—

- a que te refieres mujer habla claro, que no te entiendo- dijo confundió el príncipe.

- si vegeta… el día que te invite a mi casa recuerda, después de que regresamos de nameku… recuerdas ese día-

-mm… si porque… que tiene que ver, mujer me estas confundiendo más-

-si ese día te dije que podías quedarte en mi casa con la condición de que no te enamoraras de mí, aunque te pareciera hermosa… jaja-

-hmp- fue lo único que escucho de vegeta.

-vegeta… querido… sabes una cosa si hoy llegara a morir…-

-No digas tonterías mujer- le interrumpió de golpe el príncipe.- mejor duérmete ya, para una mujer de tu edad no es conveniente dormir muy tarde-

-¿una mujer de mi edad? ¡Aunque te refieres!- callo unos instantes antes de seguir- bueno Vegeta no son tonterías… es una realidad que debemos enfrentar… yo me iré antes que tu- se detuvo un instante- ya no soy una jovencita, los años se me han venido encima… y quiero que sepas que-

-ya te dije que son tonterías mujer… no entiendo porque te preocupas por eso…- volvió a interrumpir el príncipe- para mí no importa la edad que tengas o como te veas; sigues siendo la misma mujer de la que me enamo… - dijo interrumpiéndose, un poco sonrojado ante su comentario y un poco enojado pues no estaba tan cómodo con esta charla.

- oh! Vegeta que lindo que aun te parezca hermosa- se sonroja y hace una pequeña escena como las que solía hacer de joven ante un cumplido.- pero ya enserio quiero que me escuches ok… es importante… por favor si? Complace a esta mujer loca y vieja- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa llena de amor y nostalgia, y un silencio reino unos segundos y después el príncipe le contesto

-hmm… ¿creo que no tengo de otra o sí? Mujer-

Ella solo rió un poco.

-Si yo llego a morir está noche- con un presentimiento en su interior que le estrujaba el corazón- quiero que sepas que viví plenamente, viví las mejores aventuras de mi vida, aventuras que jamás me imagine que me pasaría el día que salí de casa a buscar a las esferas del dragón a los 16 años, con la ilusión de pedir mi iluso deseo a es dragón mágico del que había escuchado leyendas y en el mismo viaje que conocí a Goku- calla un instante y ríe al recordar ese día que cambio su vida para siempre, y vuelve a ser interrumpida por vegeta

-¿a que te refieres con iluso deseo? ¿Cuál era ese deseo que querías pedirle a Shen long?- pregunta con curiosidad vegeta

-jaja olvídalo en otro momento te lo diré- le contesto la cansada Bulma –también conocí a grandes amigos que ahora guardo en mi mente… vi y viví cosas que ningún humano y que nadie me crearía, ni yo misma lo creería si fuera otra quien me las contara... vi el fin del mundo tan de cerca en tantas ocasiones, que si no hubiera sido por ustedes habrían pasado… viaje a planetas lejanos, bueno solo nameku pero ya cuenta- se ríe- me enamore del ser más cruel, despiadado y temido por muchos en su momento, el ser que mato a mis amigos y amenazo con destruir mi hogar, que después se convertiría en el suyo también-se escucha una risa de ambos- y seguramente tuviste razón toda la vida, y realmente estoy loca por algo así, recibir te en mi casa después de todo lo que hiciste, enfrentarme a ti sabiendo que en cualquier momento podías desaparecer mi existencia, e ignorar las advertencias de todos mis amigos que decían que era mala idea que tú eras malo y que tu alma era negra… pero sabes yo vi en ella un poco de luz y sabía que solo eras víctima de las circunstancias, yo sabía que no eras tan malo, que si hubieras querido ya hace mucho tiempo hubieses destruido la tierra-calla unos instantes

-hmp- se escucha de vegeta, y una sonrisa de lado, tan típica de él se asoma.- hay mujer cuantas estupideces dices, no olvides que aun soy el príncipe de los Sayajin… y aun puedo desaparecerte de la fas de la tierra con solo un dedo- dijo indignado

- hay Vegeta… si quisieras matarme lo habrías hecho hace ya muchos pero muchos años atrás y no lo hiciste- caya unos segundos- además reconócelo tu vida sin mí hubiera sido aburrida- ríe ya un poco cansada

-hmp, va mujer definitivamente ya estas cansada mejor duérmete- dijo un tanto pensativo en estas últimas palabras que le había dicho su mujer.

-Vegeta sabes quiero que sepas que cada día de mi vida ha valido la pena, que cada día junto a ti son una locura muy gratificante… has hecho que mi vida sea menos aburrida estos años-caya con los ojos un poco nublados por lagrimas que quieren salir- me distes el honor de ser la madre… de Trunks que es guapo e inteligente como su madre-ríe- y centrado y serio como tu… y nuestra princesa Bra orgullosa, obstinada y terca como tú-

-y escandalosa y mandona como tú- ríe el Vegeta- pero también parece tu copia exacta de cuando tenías su edad- se sonroja un poco.

-si tienes razón… nuestros hijos tiene un poco de ambos lo bueno y lo malo- y ríe también ella- también me hiciste sentir como princesa, el sueño de cualquier chica-

-baya mujer que ridiculeces dices- dijo un tanto burlesco

-jaja si tal vez tienes razón son ridiculeces… pero comprende Vegeta, ya estoy grande y ya me he vuelto una anciana melancoliquita que solo le quedan recuerdos de tiempos mejores- diciendo esto último con lágrimas en los ojos.

-hay mujer loca… tal vez tú también tienes un poco de razón en decir que mi vida sería aburrida sin tus ocurrencias- la abrazo fuertemente- ya duerme mujer es tarde- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Bulma poco a poco fue serrando sus ojos vencida por el cansancio sin antes decir una última cosa

-Sabes Vegeta la vida se encargó de conceder el primer deseo que le iba a pedir a Shenr long- bosteza- y era conseguir al novio perfecto… al amor de mi vida… y que loco es que ese hombre… mejor dicho Sayajin tuviera que venir de más lejos de lo que jamás imagine-

-mujer solo a ti sete ocurren esas cursilerías… típicas de humanos- le dijo Vegeta con un tono burlesco

- Vegeta gracias por darme la mejor vida que puede tener- otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos- Te amo mi príncipe Sayajin-

-hay mujer que cursi eres- le dijo sintiendo que su mujer se le iba de las manos y que él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo- hay mujer escandalosa, y loca- caya unos instantes- te amo mi terrícola desquiciantes- dicho esto la beso tiernamente en la boca, presintiendo que sería el último.

Y la canosa y desgastada mujer se quedó dormida recargada en el pecho de un príncipe, más bien un rey que sentía que se le iba su reina.


End file.
